Resident Avengers: 2
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: Join the two survivors the rookie police officer Leon Kennedy and student Claire Redfield with some the help of some members of the Avengers as they escape from Raccoon City during a zombie apocalypse after Earth's mightiest heroes arrived in the Resident Evil Universe.
1. Prologue

On September 29, 1998 In the street somewhere outskirts of Raccoon City a truck driver hauling oil driving through the plains of Arklay County, entirely unware of the rent quarantine of Raccoon City. Tired; eating a burger and listening to a radio program featuring an eye-witness to a Zombie. The driver said ''I need some sleep.'' The truck plows straight into a what seems like a woman walking on the highway. The driver stop the breaks on the truck and the woman rolled to the ground and stopped. Panicked & scared, the driver Gets out of the truck to inspect on the woman. He saw her on the ground and he said ''No…! No...no...no…'' he rush to her corpse and garb her arm and see what's wrong. As he got up turn around took his hat off and said ''What do i do…? What am i gonna do…!?'' But the woman gets up while his back turned and attacks him.

Elsewhere in the plains, Tony and Bruce find themselves on the highway and remember they battle Hydra during their fight in their base of Pacific Ocean and all of members of the Avengers are suck into the portal. Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Fantastic Four and the others are trying to figure it out how to bring the others back home and somewhere on the highway road it was a girl wear a red jacket and black pants ride her motorcycle in the highway streets in the rain. ''Yeah i'm almost there. You know me, l'll be fine. Sounds good. l'll be back as soon as l find Chris. l will, but i gotta go.'' as she hang up the phone and said ''Why does everyone think l'm going to get in trouble?'' as she hear the noise in the store.

As she enter the store to someone is inside the store ''Hello? Anybody here?'' and pick the flashlight up to see what happened and find two people on the other side of the store it was a man with a shredded purple pants with no shirt and another man wear a red and gold armor. As

She asked the two ''Are you guys okay'' the two men nodded and one of them point

She asked the employee on the floor holding his neck begin bleeding ''Are you ok.''

The employee on the ground hold his neck and only pointed to the next door right next to him.

As Claire and both Avengers went inside to see a police sheriff hold a criminal on the wall

Who turned into a zombies

As Claire ask ''Excuse me, is everything Ok?''

The sheriff said ''Stay back ma'ma l got this.''

The man pinned the officer on the ground and bite his neck and tear some of his fresh off.

both Avengers and Claire saw it horror and as Claire said ''Oh my god! Get off him! I said GET OFF HIM!''

As the man became a zombie already with mikey white eyes, yellow teeth, white skin, look at

The three and try to attacked them

''Don't come any closer'' Claire beging and and the man in a red and gold armor said ''he must've turn into a zombie already but he will eat everyone's flesh alive, we don't have a choice but to take him out'' as Claire shot the zombie in the head and get the keys and both Avengers

And Claire got out of the back and get out of the store.

As the man with the shredded purple pants shouted ''is two many of them in here we have to get out now.''

The young man has brown hair, blue eyes wearing a blue jacket the uniform he wear looks like he was a police officer pointing the gun at the three and beside him it was a man dressed in blue uniform and wear a helmet with A on it and a grey star on his shield and white, red on his midsection red shoes and gloves attachments on his belt white star on his chest.

''What are you doing'' Bruce asked

''Steve'' Tony suprised about his teammate

Claire put her arms up and said ''What don't shoot''

The young man said ''Get down''

The three was told and the zombie is shot in the head

As the five are trying to find out what happened

Claire said ''We gotta get out of here''

The young man asked ''Are you all right.''

Claire said ''Yeah… l think so…''

''Thanks for saving us you two'' Tony added

''You guys can thank me later, when all of us we're safe''

''The zombies are on their way over here right now'' the man in blue said

The zombies are headed towards the police officer and a student and three Avengers

The zombie scared the survivors behind the store door.

The man in blue said ''We have to get in the police curiser and get out of here'' the young man nodded and look at the car then said ''Come on, everyone''

As the man in blue hit the zombie with his shield and the young man thank him and got inside the front of car and said ''Get in!'' Claire is garbbed by the zombie and pushed the zombie away, Tony and Steve got in the back of the car and Bruce was almost garbbed and kicked it off him and closed the door.

The young man said ''Hold on!'' turned on the engine started the car up and did an 180 degree drive away from the zombies and passing the Raccoon City sign with the Umbrella insignia on it and they headed to Raccoon City. as the five look back to see the zombies back there and take a breathed.

Claire asked ''What the he** is going on?''

The young man say ''I don't know, Hopefully, they'll have some answers at the police station.''

Claire asked ''Wait you're a cop''

The young man introduced himself ''Yeah, Leon Kennedy you are''

''Claire-Claire Redfield'' the student replied

The three Avengers forgot to introduced themselves, the man in blue said ''My name's Steve Rogers, call me Captain America''

the man in red and gold armor open his iron mask and revealed a human face and said ''I am Tony Stark, call me Iron Man i run my company call Stark Enterprises''

the third man with a shredded purple pants said ''Bruce. Bruce Banner i tested the radiation and don't try to hurt me because another guy will destroyed everything''

''Any of you live around here'' asked Leon

''No, looking for my brother he's a cop too''

Well, it's a good thing we found each other. What about you guys in the back''

Steve said ''None of us are not from around here, we are from another universe,

It's way different from this one.''

''We try to stop the enemy from enter your world'' Tony added

''Our enemy is Hydra the terrorist organization, only seeks world domination they try to do something bad on your world and we try to find our teammates'' Bruce added

Both Leon and Claire look at each other and then look them and believe them.

''We will help you guys find your friends in the city and get out of there'' Claire said

Steve asked his teammates ''Have you guys heard from them or anything''

Tony and Bruce shook their head no

Leon said ''I don't know what to expect anymore.''

Steve removed his helmet and Tony removed his mask and then Bruce said ''What are we headed anyway.''

''Raccoon City, we are going to the police station and they'll tell us what happened there.''

As they drive to the Raccoon City


	2. Arrived at Raccoon Police Station

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the story Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Avengers belongs to Marvel

I planned on use Claire A and Leon B but i started Leon A and Claire B instead and the Avengers will slip into two and one with Leon and Claire

As they continued drive through the highway and almost there in Raccoon city. the three Avengers told Leon and Claire the story about they got their powers and protect the world from threats like Hydra, A.I.M, the Masters of Evil, Thanos the Mad Titan and other super villains and they team up with the other heroes like Spider-Man, Dr. Strange, Daredevil, Fantastic Four, X-men etc.

The radio speaks "attention all citizens: Due to the citywide outbreak, you are advised to take shelter at the Raccoon city police station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need.''

As Leon, Claire, and the three Avengers saw the vehicles land up and roll over ruined.

Claire said ''Oh my god, this is so unreal…''

Hope Pym said ''The city is not empty but we'll get through these vehicles''

"The police station's not much farther. They'll know something.''

Natasha said "You became a cop at the station, Leon''

Leon reponsed "Yes, Tony they request me to work for police station but one day i got call to stay away but i don't know what to say.''

Clint said ''Don't worry, Leon. i'm sure we can, we'll see everyone in the police station to find out what's going on in the city.''

"Yeah, but...what if we're the only ones? What if there's no survivors-'' Claire said about the survivors are alive or not.

"No. There's survivors. It's a big city...there has to be.'' Leon said

Scott said "i agreed with you Leon.'' and Leon nodded

Claire looked back at Steve's shield and said "I like your bow, Clint.''

Clint smile and said "Thank you, Claire.''

As they drive and stop because the barricade in front of them and Leon stop the car and said ''Look likes we're walking from here.''

Wasp pick her mask helmet back on "Or you can start the car again since the zombies are in the dark of the city out there.''

"They'll catch one of us if we get out of the car.'' Natasha added

Wasp said to Natasha "I wish we could got our muscles friend to deal in case.''

As Claire look at the zombies eating their meat from the body and the zombies are turn and look at the car.

"More like running" Claire said

"Yeah, good call.'' Leon said and the zombie scared them from the window outside of the car "Jesus Christ!''

The zombie horde are heading toward the car and quickly set-upon the car

Claire, Leon, Scott Lang, Hope Pym, Clint, and Natasha are trying to get away from the zombie horde Claire ask "Leon We gotta back up!" Clint put his bow back on and said "We should get out of the car and make a run for it.''

Claire looked back and notice a truck coming straight to them "What the-!?''

They saw the truck coming straight towards them and roll the zombies over on the streets.

Leon shouted ''Claire, Scott, Hope, Clint, Natasha get out! Get out NOW!'' Leon, Claire, and the three Avengers look are trying to open the car doors hard to get out but failed.

Claire said "I can't!''

The Avengers said "Either do we''

Leon shouted "Hold on." and the five are hold on inside the car

The driver try to hold on but lost consciousness and swerves off the road and flip over and hit the zombies and the sheriff deputy car and all of the car collided on the streets and wrecked.

The other side Claire, Natasha and Clint got out of the car before the car blow up.

On the side Leon, Scott, and Hope got out of the car and they notice the oil leak and the car "Oh, no…'' and they take cover before the cars and trucks exploded.

Leon, Scott and Hope are try to see Claire and Natasha is at the other side

Leon call "CLAIRE! CLAIRE YOU OK!''

Both Avengers call for Natasha and Clint "Nat, Clint, you okay over there.''

Natasha said "We okay guys, you guys at the other side.''

Claire said YEAH! I'M ALRIGHT! HOW ABOUT YOU, SCOTT, HOPE?''

As Leon, Steve, and Tony saw the zombie horde getting up and going after them.

"WE CAN'T STAY HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE!'' Leon talk loud at other side

Scott said "CLINT, NATASHA, STAY WITH CLAIRE OKAY.''

Claire at the other side "YOU GUYS GO ON AHEAD! WE'LL MEET YOU GUYS AT THE STATION!''

"I'LL BE THERE! COME ON GUYS LET'S HEAD TO THE STATION BEFORE MORE ZOMBIES SHOWS UP.'' Leon said as he Tony, Steve are fight their way through and head to the police station. "This is out of control.'' as they make it and saw the Raccoon police station Leon said ''There is it, the police station'' as they dodged from the zombies try to bite them and make it in and lock the zombies outside and they about to enter the police station they heard a word from somewhere "SSTTAAARRRSSS!" and they look each other and enter the police station

Leon call "Hello...is anybody here.''

Scott said "They must've abandoned the police station before we be able to arrive here.''

"Scott's right, we shouldn't have make it here'' Wasp agreed

As they turn the computer to see is there any survivors in the police station the outbreak for week and days Leon turn the computer on and said "There has to be someone here…'' they saw someone run from the undead in the hallway "Not good.''

Scott said "It looks like someone may need our help''

a R.P.D. officer Elliot Edward look at the security and tell the reinforcements! "David! Marvin! You there? I found a way out! It's in here!'' then shoot the undead try to get him but push it back the flashlight fell off his hand and run "Send reinforcements! East Hallway!'' he ran off

Leon press a key and see what's the survivor location in the map at and he's a east hallway the break room "I gotta find that guy.''

As Leon is choose Ant-Man or Wasp to help find the survivor before it's too late

They see with R.P.D. fence with the sign said "Keep Out" but they don't have a choice but to go in there and save the officer

as Leon push the button it change red to green and the fence is open but is stuck

"Hope, you wanna come help me find that guy before something happened to him''

Wasp agreed "I'm with you, kid. Scott you stay guard and if something coming to see you

Don't get killed'' and Tony nodded ''You guys better hurry i wait till you both come back here.''

as Leon and Hope going under the stuck fence and the floor and dark hallway covered in blood

Both rookie officer and avenger went in the room and turn the lights on and don't waste time.

"I'll help you lift that up straight'' Wasp help Leon lift that draw up and Steve and Leon saw blood and anything become everywhere on the hallway and rooms

As they were closer to the location where the officer at "OPEN UP! HURRY! OPEN UP! OPEN THIS GODDA** DOOR!'' the officer shouted before the undead coming

"We'll get you here" Leon and Wasp rush to open fence so they can pull the officer out there

''HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!'' The officer shouted

''Gimme your hand! I got you'' Leon help the officer

''Give me your other hand'' Wasp grab his other hand

The zombies torn the officer's half down and Leon, Wasp try to save him and he's dead and they saw the small brown book paper he wrote about the secret way out on his hand and they took it and return to the hallway before the zombies going after them.

as they make it to the side of the fence Wasp going first to went under and let Scott know that they found the survivor but he's dead and both Avengers are going to help Leon get out of the fence. The zombie grab his leg and it try to get at him, the officer save Leon "Watch out"

The officer said "I got it,'' and smash the zombie head under the fence "You're safe...for now.''

Leon said "Thanks!''

The officer introducted "Marvin Branagh.''

"Hope van Pym, I am The Wasp" Steve introducted

Scott Lang, I am Ant-Man'' Tony introducted

"Leon Kennedy… There was another officer… I-I couldn't… I couldn't…'' the rookie claim about what happen to the officer they try to save.

"Here…" Marvin offer Leon a hand and got up to his feet "I'm sure you did what you could, Leon.''

-5 minutes later-

Leon wear his R.P.D. uniform and ask Marvin "Does anyone know what started this?''

Marvin said "Not a clue. But honestly. All you need to know is that this place will eat you all alive, if you guys aren't careful!''

Leon reload his gun "Yeah...well, I was supposed to start last week and I got a call to stay away. I wish I'd come here sooner.''

Marvin said "You're here now, Leon. That's all that matters."

Ant-Man and Wasp decided to tell Marvin "We came from another world it's way different from this one. But we came with Leon and a girl named Claire Redfield who looking for her brother Chris who is a cop like you guys are.''

Hope said "Scott, don't forget our two friends who was with her but i hope they're okay of getting here.''

"Her brother Chris he's on vacation after he left a week.'' Marvin said

Both Avengers decided to tell him that they on their way here "They will be arrived on foot out there to here soon enough if they took so long."

"OK, Lieutenant, I'm ready." Leon ready to help

Turn to asked Ant-Man and Wasp "You guys are ready for this." and both the Ant-Man and the Wasp nodded

"Hopefully you'll be able to find a way out of this station. That officer you met earlier, Elliot, He thought this secret passageway might do the trick." Marvin said as he try to hold his bite wound and Leon, Lang, Pym look at the passageway where they will ba able to get out of the city.

"This is good news, We can get you to a hospital." Leon said,

Marvin refused to leave and go to the hospital "No, no, I am not the priority here."

"Lieutenant, I'm not just gonna leave you here-'' Leon said, but was cut off

Marvin order him to leave him for dead "I'm giving an order, rookie. You save yourself first. I'd come with you, but I'd just slow you and both heroes down… Now you need this."

I can't take-'' Leon don't want to use the combat knife but was cut off again

Marvin told him "Stop."

Leon grab the combat knife and Lieutenant of Raccoon Police Department ordered him "And don't make my mistake. If you see one of those things- uniform or not- you do not hesitate. You take it out...or you run. Got it?!"

Leon nodded and said "Yes, sir."

Marvin sit back down due to the zombie outbreak and a zombie bite him and never able to survived from it because it will kill him and he'll become one of them and Leon look back to Scott and Hope about the situation.

Leon took the book out about the statue mediation and he put the first one in and Marvin said "So… Elliot was right."

Scott said "Yes, sir. But the three of us are not done find one of them so we can get out of the city and find out what's happening here." as the three journey their way to find the two medations and Leon lift the dead zombie's head up and his mouth of his head torned and Both Avengers and Leon heard something.

"I can scan of the source of the virus that hit the outbreak of Raccoon city until the portal brought us here and we should stay alive." Scott said.

"I scan about the virus was called G-Virus was make by the company called Umbrella." they were shocked, "That's the Umbrella company's insignia we saw back at the gas station where Leon and Claire save us from the zombies."

As they went into S.T.A.R.S. office and see the weapon on the other side and Scott tried to knock the door but it needs a usb for it , there's no time to opened, and see the pictures of Jill and the others hopefully they all right. They read what the surviving officer said about lickers, and the zombies everywhere and discover the station collapse and read a paper about a licker monsters crawling and blind as a bat.

And got the second mediation and head back to Marvin before they could he called "Leon, It's Marvin. I need you and two heroes back here ASAP."

Leon responded "Are you okay, Marvin?"

Marvin repeat "I've got something to show you, It's important."

Leon, Ant-Man, Wasp are head to Marvin who wants to show them important and as they hit the zombies and making it back.

Leon, Scott, Hope approached Marvin as the Lieutenant said "They you all are… Come here, take a look.."

Scott and Hope, Leon are surprised about the camera that saw people it was Hawkeye, Black Widow and Claire Redfield.

"Yes! I knew both of them and another guy is with them make it." Leon happy,

Scott said, "They know how to get to the station."

Marvin asked, "You know her and the guys."

"Yeah, name's Claire, I came into town with her." Leon said,

Scott said "I knew Natasha, Clint and Claire make it and they must've know their way coming here."

"You can get to that courtyard through the second floor...east side." Marvin said,

"Thanks for your help, Marvin." Wasp said,

"I'm on it. Thanks, Lieutenant." Leon said

"Before we could do that. We found another medallion" Scott said holding a medallion

"Get work two guys."

"Marvin?" Scott going to asked, "do you know about lickers, we read about all talk about it?"

"I do, why?" Marvin worried as he look at his wound due to the zombies' attacked in the station. "You all didn't ran into one of them on your way here, did you?"

Wasp shook his head "No, we didn't see it. Just asking and wanna know."

-Outside of Raccoon Police Station-

Claire, Natasha, Clint make it to police station and make sure nothing's not coming to them

"Leon, Scott, Hope i'm sure that you guys beat us here."

As they headed into the police station and they hear a helicopter came out of nowhere and crashed into the building

Back with Leon, Antman and Wasp are going to the courtyard where they reunite with Claire, Natasha and Clint in the rain. And they hear it too and crashed into the building and they saw a pilot in there. "HEY, LEON, SCOTT, HOPE." Claire shouted.

"CLAIRE! CLINT! NATASHA!" Leon shouted back "HOLD ON WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

As they walk downstairs. unbeknownst to them the fire is buried the pilot and about to exploded

"Claire, Natasha, Clint… It is so nice to see you all." Leon said,

Scott said "Is good to see you find us here when we arrived into this city."

"Thanks, my good friend." Thor said,

Clint said, You guys are okay."

Claire said, "How're you doing? That helicopter just came out of nowhere."

"We hear it and came to crash here when all of us enter here to see is there survivors in the station." Scott explain

"Yeah, I'm in one piece." Leon said with a smile

Claire asked, I'm guessing you guys don't have a key in one of those fancy pockets?"

Leon reliped "Unfortunately, no… But, how you and Nat, Clint doing?"

"You know just surviving."Claire smile and said about surviving

Hope asked, "That's good. Any luck with your brother."

Claire smile and said "No, not yet."

"Claire, don't lose hope I'm sure we gonna find him-" Leon said,

"Don't worry, we'll find her brother Chris and we'll getting out of the city full of zombies and monsters." Scott said

The helicopter exploded draw every zombies to it

Leon, Claire and four Avengers saw it and can do nothing about it.

Leon reiled "Dam***, you know what that means…"

"Yeah, Dinner time."

Claire, Clint, and Natasha saw the zombies are try to break through the fence

"These creatures are breaking through the fence, how we going to kill these weirdos." Clint said ready to use his bow and arrows against the zombies

"Claire, you and Natasha, Clint should go before they break through."

"Don't worry about me, Leon. you, Scott and Hope have to look out for each other and take care." Claire muttered,

"You guys need to go NOW!" Leon shouted,

As the zombie came towards the group Thor hit the zombie with his hammer and Claire turn to Leon, Scott, Hope and said "Hey, Let's get through this. All of us."

As Leon have Hope Pym aka the Wasp and Scott Land aka the Ant-Man with him while Claire had the spy and the archer are having their separated ways of getting out of Raccoon city


	3. The Police Station's done, passageway

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters either RE or Avengers, only the story. Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Avengers belongs to Marvel.

Leon call Marvin "Uh, Marvin, we've got a situation, here… We surrounded by zombies! Marvin! Do you copy? Marvin!?" Leon didn't get responded and as he, Antman and Wasp are headed back but the zombies push the window and went itself through inside and Wasp blast the zombie to the head and turn to her friends "We need the Wooden Boards to zeep the zombies from getting it." Both Leon and Wasp nodded and get to work on keeping them lock up.

As they grab the Electrical part and plug it and the R.P.D. fence open all the way and enter the Main Hall, Marvin lay down on the whole chair trying to fight his infected and Antman said, "We should hurry and find what we looking for then get out of here?" as the three went to the west to get a weapon card and get a book and roll film the pictures and Leon got a W-870 shotgun and place a statue hand with a book and use a jewel to open the box and that's a S.T.A.R.S. badge, as they going to S.T.A.R.S. office, unknownest to them it was a monster crawl in the ceiling in had a brain of a dead of blind and its claws are long, that's what they told Marvin about them, they are strong, fast, senses the victim's heartbeat, noise etc. and they decided to stay quiet and went inside to write a letter for Claire, Clint and Natasha about that Claire's brother is not here and the police station is done for. And read the whole diary about the Mansion Incident where the S.T.A.R.S. unit survived Umbrella's experiments. They use the badge to open the safety door and Leon grab a hawklight weapon and they read every news, reports about the lickers are blind as a bat and what happens to the outbreak.

As they put the battery on the bomb and set up for exploded and get the mediation and get to the Main Hall. but before they could, they hear a familiar sound it was a Licker started to attacked them. Wasp blast the monster with the repulsors on her hands to blast it and Antman manage to take advanced to bash draw its attention for Leon to shoot it with the shotgun shells. As Leon, Scott, Hope make it to the Main Hall and place a third mediation in the middle of the statue of Goddess. so it will open a secret passage. As Leon open the door and look down there with a flashlight, "So it goes underground… Huh, That's it- that's our way out." As Scott agreed "Yeah kid, this book shown how to we get out of this city."

Leon turn around and said "Lieutenant Brianagh! Marvin! It's time to go!" Marvin is still asleep trying to fight his infection and Leon touched his arm "Hey, Marvin.." Marvin jumped up and they thought he was going to be a zombie. But he's still looked normal, Probably he was having a bad dream.

"We need to get you to a hospital right now." Leon said,

No, no… I.." Marvin tried to say.

"We all the three mediations together to open the secret passageway, the way out is now opened." Wasp replied,

"That's good. I knew you guys would be able to do it." he groaned "now, go, save yourselves."

Leon tried to help Marvin, "Come on, I've got you-" but he order Leon to leave "GO!"

Antman and Wasp look worry about what happened to Marvin of he still stay here and became a zombie, Leon tried "Look, we can still make it out of here together, if you just gimme-" Marvin pull out his gun and tried to tell Leon to go with the two Avengers, "It's too late. I tried Leon… But I shouldn't stop it. We can't let this thing spread. It's on you all now. Just go…"

Leon said, "I understand." as the three friends are walk down the stairs in the passageway, Scott said, "I glad that we meet you, sir. But we'll keep an eye on him how to get out. Goodbye" as both Scott and Marvin shook hands, as Marvin said, "Good luck to you, Scott."

Hope said, "There's nothing we gonna save you but i guess that we have to bring help or get out of the city, we have a choice but leave you. Good luck to you two." as Hope and Marvin shook hands and farewell.

As the three friends entered the door closed and the passage way has closed once. The last thing they saw was the police officer laying down, like he wanted to continue resting. He was right. They know what was going to happen. It's like it will be the last time they will see him, as a human. Leon said, "I won't let you down, Marvin."

Author's Note: And in this chapter done, I planned to write every stories on other fanfiction of Capcom and Marvel crossovers. I look forwards to read to your reviews.


End file.
